In den 19 Jahren
by Laleliilolu
Summary: Was passierte in den 19 Jahren und wie kamen Harry und Ginny zusammen?  Lest selbst.  R&R
1. Prolog: Nach der großen Schlacht

_**In den 19 Jahren**_

Summary:

Was passierte in den 19 Jahren und wie kamen Harry und Ginny zusammen?

Lest selbst.

R&R

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling, ich „borge" mir sie nur. Die Geschichte ist mir, nur verdiene ich damit nichts.(Nicht mal nen Knut )

So damit ist alles gesagt, ich hab noch keine genaue Vorstellung wie lang diese FF wird, lasst euch einfach, mit mir überraschen. Noch zur Info, ich werde, denke ich öfter mal Zeit-Sprünge machen und wichtige „Events festhalten" und ich werde unregelmäßig uploaden, denn bei mir hat die Schule erst wieder angefangen

„_Und ganz ehrlich", er wandte sich von den gemalten Porträts ab und dachte jetzt nur noch an das Himmelbett, das im Gryffindor-Turm auf ihn wartete, wobei er sich fragte, ob Kreacher ihm vielleicht ein Sandwich dort hinaufbringen würde, „ich hatte für mein Leben genug Ärger."_

**Treffen im Turm**

Es schlug bereits 12, doch Ginny konnte nicht einschlafen. Nach dem Kampf waren alle zu Bett gegangen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Das störte Ginny nicht, aber, dass Harry einfach verschwunden war machte ihr zu schaffen. Sie vermutete, dass er einen ruhigen Ort, zum Nachdenken gebraucht hatte. Seufzend stand sie auf, Ginny würde in dieser Nacht ohnehin kein Auge zubekommen. Leise schlich sie die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Na, kannst du auch nicht schlafen?", fragte sie eine raue vertraute Stimme.

Er saß am Kaminfeuer und sah sie mit seinen, wie sie fand wunderhübschen, grün leuchtenden Augen an. Langsam ging sie auf ihn zu und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. "Nein", antwortete Ginny mit leiser sanfter Stimme.

So saßen sie schweigend da bis Ginny es nicht mehr aushalten konnte und ihn ansprach: „Willst du mit mir reden über das… über das was passiert ist?" „Darüber nicht, aber über etwas anderes", antwortete Harry sanft. Sie sah ihn fragend an: „Was meinst…", doch Ginny konnte nicht weiter reden, denn Harry hatte ihren Mund schon mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss verschlossen. Sie erwiderte den Kuss ganz automatisch. Nach einer Weile lösten sie den Kuss und schauten sich atemlos in die Augen. So saßen sie eine Weile im Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen den Flammen des Kaminfeuers zu. Ginny hatte sich in Harrys Arme geschmiegt und genoss das Gefühl der Wärme und Geborgenheit, das von ihm ausging.

Nach einiger Zeit wandte Harry den Kopf zu Ginny hinunter und sah, dass sie in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Unwillkürlich breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Ginny sah so friedlich und unschuldig aus, wenn sie schlief.

Ginny wachte davon auf, dass der Schein der Sonne auf ihr Gesicht fiel.

Seufzend erhob er sich langsam und versuchte sie sanft auf die Couch zu legen, aber sie lies ihn nicht los. Also ließ er sie da, wo sie war.

Am nächsten Morgen gingen sie Hand in Hand in die Große Halle um bei den Aufräumarbeiten zu helfen.

Das war jetzt so was wie ein Prolog, wenn ihr wollt, dass ich weiter schreibe sendet mir ein Review( man kann auch anonym reviewen). Außerdem kann wenn Jemand etws hier einbringen will kann er mir gerne schreiben und ich werde versuchen es, einzubringen.

Sobald ich ein Review bekomme schreibe ich das nächste Chap und lade es hoch,

Eure

Miau


	2. Die Beerdigung

**Die Beerdigung**

Es war etwa eine Woche, seit dem Endkampf, vergangen, als man auf dem Friedhof von Ottery St. Cathpole eine große Trauergemeinde sehen konnte.

Molly, Arthur und George Weasly standen bitterlich am Sarg ihres Sohnes/Zwillingsbruders. Auch den anderen Weaslys rollte hin und wieder eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln. Auch Hermine und Harry erging es nicht anders.

„Von der Erde bist du genommen, zur Erde kehrst du zurück, der Herr wird dich auferwecken zum ewigen Leben." Als der Pfarrer diese Worte sprach erfasste Ginny ein Heulkrampf und Harry legte beruhigend einen Arm um sie, augenblicklich zitterte nicht mehr so sehr. Beruhigend strich er ihr über den Arm. Ginny sah ihn dankbar an und versuchte ein leichtes Lächeln zu stande zu bringen. Sie versagte maßlos, sie war einfach zu traurig und verzweifelt um lächeln zu können.

Gestern hatten sie schon Remus und Tonks die letzte Ehre erwiesen und auch auf Collin Creeveys Beerdigung waren sie schon gewesen.

All diese Verluste schmerzten sie alle stark. Die Weaslys brauchten sich jetzt alle mehr denn je _(A/N: Harry und Hermine sind auch mit gemeint)_. Mit trauernden Mienen lief die Trauergemeinde zum Fuchsbau. Alle Menschen im kleinen Dorf, selbst die Muggel wussten, das Fred ein schwerer Verlust für die Familie darstellen musste. (_A/N: Ich weiß, klingt komisch, konnte mich nicht besser Ausdrücken)_

Nach dem Totenschmaus saßen sie alle gemeinsam im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus. Ginny hatte sich an Harry gelehnt und starrte, so wie er, einfach in die Ferne.

Es herrschte Totenstille im Raum, bis auf gelegentliches Schluchzen von Mrs Weasly oder George. Langsam ging die Sonne draußen unter und ein neuer Tag brach an.

_**So das war jetzt ein Mini-Chap, deshalb lade ich gleich noch ein nächstes hoch.**_


	3. Wiederholen

**Wiederholen?**

Die Aufräumarbeiten in Hogwarts liefen auf hochturen, auch Harry, Ron und Hermine halfen tüchtig mit, da sie sich irgendwie schuldig fühlten. An einem „Aufräumtag" sprach Hermine eine wichtige Sache an: „Was wollen wir jetzt eigentlich machen?"

"?"

"?"

„Ich meine wir haben keinen Schulabschluss und haben das komplette verpasst."

„Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung was wir jetzt machen sollen!"

„Aber ich hab eine Ahnung Mr. Potter"

Das Trio drehte sich um und sah die Schulleiterin Minerva McGonnagol hinter sich stehen.

„Sie bekommen, wie alle anderen die Möglichkeit freigestellt das vergangene Jahr zu wiederholen."

".."

".."

".."

„Nun gut hören sie auf mich anzusehen als wäre ich eine Erscheinung.", sagte sie barsch zu ihnen und wandte sich um, um zu gehen. Als sie um die Ecke gegangen war sahen sich die Drei immer noch vollkommen baff an. Ron war der Erste der sprach: „dachtet ihr, dass wir noch mal nen Abschluss machen?" Synchrones Kopfschütteln war die einzige Antwort die er darauf bekam.

Nach etwa 5 Minuten machten sich Harry, Ron und Hermine sich frisch motiviert ans Werk, schließlich musste ja alles bis zum 1. September fertig sein.

Eine Woche vor Schulbeginn war schließlich alles fertig und Harry, Ron, Hermine und auch Ginny saßen im Wohnzimmer des Fuchsbaus und rätselten darüber wer wohl Schulsprecher werden würde, als die Hogwarts Briefe ankamen_.(A/N: Ich weiß ist ein bisschen spät für die Briefe, aber Hogwarts ist ja auch erst fertig geworden, übrigens Ginny wiederholt das 6. Schuljahr nicht…) _Harry nahm der Eule seinen Brief ab und stellte fest, dass er schwerer war als sonst. Rach riss er ihn auf und zwei rote Abzeichen fielen ihm in den Schoss. Das eine war das Quidditch-Kapitänsabzeichen _(A/N: oder wie das heißt__)_ und das Andere war das **Schulsprecherabzeichen**. Ganz verblufft starrte er es an. Ron schnappte sich das Abzeichen, da er sehen wollte was es war. Als er es erkannte sah er genauso erstaunt aus wie Harry.

Eine Aufschrei von Ginny veranlasste sie sich zu ihr zu drehen. Auch sie hatte ein Schulsprecherabzeichen in der Hand und beäugte es so ungläubig, wie Harry sein eigenes, vorher.

„Das ist so toll", beglückwünschte Hermine Ginny gleich. „Ich dachte du würdest es bekommen", sagte Ginny sogleich. „Ach nein ich hab immer gewusst das du es wirst, außerdem will ich dieses Abzeichen gar nicht. Ich habe schon als Vertrauensschülerin genug zu tun.", sprudelte es sogleich aus ihm hervor. „Es macht dir auch nichts aus, dass ich es bekommen habe?", fragte sie etwas ängstlich nach. „Nein, nein ich wollte es sowieso nicht", beschwichtigte Hermine Ginny sofort. Rons Kommentar war nur „Wow, ihr beide seit Schulsprecher." Harry und Ginny sahen sich verblüfft an, dann fielen sie sich in die Arme.

Am nächsten Tag gingen sie alle zusammen nach Hogsmead um ihre Schulsachen zu besorgen. Bei Florish und Blotts sahen sie auf ihre Bücherliste:

-Miranda Habicht: _Lehrbuch der Zaubersprüche, Band 7_

-Adalbert Schwahfel: _Theorie der Magie (7)_

-Emeric Wendel: _Verwandlungen für Profis_

-Arsenius Bunsen: _Zaubertränke für Absolventen_

Nachdem sie alles besorgt hatten mussten Harry und Ginny noch zu Madam Malkins um sich neue Unhänge zu besorgen, die zu ihren neuen Abzeichen passten. Als die Umhänge abgesteckt wurden, unterhielten sie sich ein wenig über ihre Pflichten, welche sie erwarten würden. Als sie aus dem Laden kamen trafen sie Hermine und Ron knutschend an. „Na, ihr beiden", neckte Ginny sie. Errötend lösten sie sich von einander. Gemeinsam gingen sie zu Fortescues Eissalon. Als der Tag sich dem Abend neigte gingen sie in den Tropfenden Kessel um zum Fuchsbau zurück zu kehren.

Ja das war das dritte Chap und wenn jemand einen wunsch hat in welche richtung diese ff gehen soll dann nur her damit

Miau


	4. Promise Ring Part1

Promise Ring Teil 1

Es geschehen doch noch Zeichen und Wunder. Nein ihr träumt nicht es gibt wirklich ein neues Chap viel Saß damit. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch!

(Achtung Zeitsprung;))

Es waren zwei Jahre nach Hogwarts am heiligen Abend, als Ginny Weasly, in einem gemütlichen Sessel, vor einem munter prasselnden Feuer, im Wohnzimmer vom Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, saß.

Es war 5 Uhr Abends und sie wartete, dass ihr Freund endlich nach Hause kommen würde um mit ihr das Weihnachtsessen zu essen.

Leider hatte Harry, der erst Auror in der Ausbildung war noch eine zusätzliche Schicht bekommen. Ginny war zwar auch noch in der Aurorenausbildung hatte aber keine Extraschicht bekommen.

Niemand hatte daran gedacht, dass er vielleicht eine Freundin haben könnte, die auf ihn wartete. Bei allen anderen Auroren, die Familie hatten, hatte man versucht ihnen keine Schicht zu geben, aber da Harry und sie noch nicht verheiratet waren musste er Arbeit schieben. (A/N: Ich weiß macht wenig Sinn der Absatz wusste aber nicht wie Ichs umformulieren soll)

Ginny war ziemlich sauer auf Luna, mit der sie sonst gut auskam, sie war schließlich die Leiterin der Zentrale.

Bei Gelegenheit muss ich mal mit ihr sprechen, dachte Ginny immer noch grimmig und sah wieder den Flammen des Feuers zu, von denen sie sich abgewannt hatte.  
>Sie schaute auf die Uhr und erschrak, Ginny hatte mal wieder die Zeit vergessen, es war 5 vor 6. Harry würde in etwa einer Stunde nachhause kommen.<br>Also ging sie in die Küche um das Essen vorzubereiten.  
>Harry hatte sich dieses Jahr Raclette gewünscht, außerdem war es nicht so schwer vorzubereiten.<p>

In der Küche traf sie auf Kreacher, der sie betrachtete „Miss, wenn ich sie wäre würde ich heute nicht so düster dreinschauen, Miss.", sagte dieser mit einem geheimnisvollen Blick.  
>„Was meinst du damit Kreacher?", fragte Ginny leicht verwirrt, doch der Elf schwieg eine Zeit und sagte dann: „Master hat es Kreacher verboten es ihnen zu sagen Miss."<p>

Ginny wusste dass es keinen Sinn hatte ihn darüber auszufragen, denn der Elf war Harry treu ergeben seit Harry ihm das Medaillon geschenkt hatte.

Deshalb sah sie ihn nur eine Weile an und richtete dann mit Kreachers Hilfe das Essen her.

Um Punkt sieben Uhr hörte Ginny einen Knall aus dem Eingangsbereich und seufzte auf.

Harry war also endlich nach Hause gekommen auch wenn er pünktlich war, hatte sie ihn schmerzlich vermisst.

Sie wusste das, das unsinnig war, doch sie wollte ihn nicht noch einmal, wie vor dem zweiten Krieg verlieren.

Ginny stand also schnell auf um ihren Freund mit einem stürmischen Kuss zu begrüßen.

„Was war dass denn?" fragte Harry Ginny mit einem weichem Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich hab dich vermisst!", hörte er sogleich die rechtfertigende Stimme seiner Freundin, die sich an seine Brust geschmiegt hatte. Mit leichtem Grinsen legte er die Arme um sie und dachte daran, wie viel Glück er doch hatte, so eine Person seine Freundin nennen zu dürfen.

„Wollen wir ins Esszimmer, ich hab schon alles vorbereitet fürs Weihnachtsessen", erklang jetzt eine Stimme, die dumpf wegen des Robenstoffes klang, in den Ginny den Kopf vergraben hatte. Harry löste sich zwar nur ungern von Ginny lies sie dann aber doch los, um ihr in ihr gemeinsames Esszimmer zu folgen.

Nach etwa einer Stunde essen bei Kerzenschein, legten die beiden Verliebten schließlich doch Messer und Gabel weg, um ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen.

Dort stand eine gewaltige Tanne, die sie eine Woche zuvor, an ihrem gemeinsamen freien Wochenende geschmückt hatten.

Unter dem Baum lagen schon fast alle Geschenke. Darunter, wie jedes Jahr, ein selbst gestrickter Pullover von Mrs. Weasly, dann war da noch ein Geschenk von Ron und Hermine, eins von Bill, Fleur und ihrem Sprössling Victoire. Weiter hinten konnte man noch eins von Percy und Audrey ausmachen, welches halb von Georges Geschenk verdeckt war. Auf der anderen Seite war eins von Luna, dass von Nevilles und Charlies Geschenk eingekeilt dalag. Harry erspähte sogar ein Geschenk von Kreacher, obwohl er den Hauselfen ganz deutlich gesagt hatte, dass er ihm nichts schenken brauchte. Aber in weiser Voraussicht hatte Harry schon eine neue Decke für sein „Nest" besorgt.

Harry fing an sich etwas kribbelig zu fühlen, wenn er daran dachte, was er gleich tun würde. Es war schon irgendwie lustig, wie er, ohne nervös zu werden, den schrecklichsten Zauberer entgegen treten konnte, aber er nervös wurde, wenn es um eine einzige „simple" Frage ging.

Während Harry noch am nachdenken war, hatte sich Ginny schon vor den Baum gesetzt und das Geschenk, welches von Ron und Hermine war aufgehoben. Sie sah fragend zu ihm auf, Harry lächelte sie nur an und nickte. Also öffnete sie das Paket mit ihren filigranen Händen und schaute hinein.

Harry beugte sich über ihre Schulter und schielte an ihr vorbei, doch da war nur ein weiterer Pappkarton. Sie schauten sich an und Ginny öffnete auch diesen und, oh welch Überraschung ein weiterer Pappkarton kam zum Vorschein, so ging es 5x weiter bis sie endlich einen Briefumschlag in Händen hielten.

Ginny sah Harry nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. „Mach ihn schon auf." Neugierig wie sie war, riss sie den Umschlag auf und es kam eine Karte mit einer Art Frei-Reise heraus. (A/N: Wird noch näher erklärt!)

Danach packten sie auch die anderen Geschenke aus. Sie bekamen von Molly Weasly wie jedes Jahr einen neuen Pulli und eine große Schachtel Plätzchen, von Luna einige Leckpflaumen und ein Jahresabo für den Klitterer , von Fleur und Bill, für Ginny eine silberne Halskette mit einem Smaragden darin und für Harry eine Buchreihe über VgddK. Des Weiteren bekamen sie von Percy und Audrey einen Festumhang für jeden. Später zauberten sie aus Georges Geschenk eine Reihe neuer Scherzartikel heraus, unter anderem auch der patentierte „Ich-erwürg-dich-Schal" mit dem man seinen Tod vortäuschen konnte. Von Neville bekamen sie ein Fotoalbum über die gemeinsame Zeit die sie alle verbracht hatten. Charly hatte eine wertvolle Drachenschuppe eines Hornschwanzes geschickt und Von Kreacher bekamen sie:...

Haha Cliff-Hanger!

Na, was denkt ihr? Bitte sagt was ich besser machen könnte, bin für Kritik offen. Nein Kreacher schenkt ihm KEINE Maden ! Was schlagt ihr vor.

Teil 2 wird hochgeladen wenn ich mindestens ein Review bekommen habe. Sonst denk ich, dass es niemand liest

LG

Miau

PS. Nein XxAnnileinchenxX du giltst nicht!;)


	5. Ankündigung

Hallöchen Leute,

Diese Fanfiction lag lange auf Eis, aber ich habe mir vorgenommen sie nochmal zu überarbeiten und Fehler zu verbessern.  
>Also werden bald wieder neue Kapitel bzw. überarbeitete Kapitel kommen.<p>

Leider habe ich im Moment noch Schule, und das heißt, dass es noch zwei drei Wochen dauern kann, bis die ersten Kapitel kommen. Danach aber werde ich versuchen regelmäßig neues hochzuladen;)

Liebe Grüße  
>Lalelilolu, früher Miau ;)<p> 


End file.
